deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Field 04
After saving Durant, Yggdra's Royal Army raised its banners to smash a disorganized Imperial Army unit. The victory was only temporary, but the Royal Army's Imperial pursuers were forced to delay their next attack. '' ''The Imperial Army's Orlando patrol was being supported by 3 forts used as supply depots in the east. The Royal Army moved forth to capture these posts while the Imperial Army's pursuit was on hold. Part 1 = After their previous bout, the Royal Army headed to East Orlando. Their destination is Embellia, an ally of Fantasinia. However, they must disrupt the supply chain in order to cripple the Imperial Army's ability to pursue them. By Durant's order, the Royal Army advances to capture the lookout stations. Conditions Victory *Move any unit onto the goal. Defeat *If Yggdra or Milanor dies... *If you use up all your cards... Advice/Tips The objective is to move an ally onto the goal space, however the Commander will guard it and he will not move off of the spot under any circumstances. For efficiency, kill him as soon as possible; his remaining men will fall along with him. Otherwise, if you wish, you can milk the enemies for experience which Yggdra will need. This first fort contains 3 Fencers and a Knight as the leader. Milanor should avoid the fencers, as he will lose to them under most circumstances. Be mindful that the Fort tiles provide a beefy reduction to damage calculation, but the Fencers will move off them to attack as they see fit. Yggdra will become unstoppable if she enters the fort, due to her Fort ☺; abuse this advantage as much as you can. Enemies throughout this entire Battle Field will not aggro until you leave a unit directly adjacent to them, so use this to your advantage as well. During the entirety of BF04, each time Yggdra lands on a grass tile, there is a 1.6% chance she will discover the Four-Leaf Clover; it's purely up to chance, so don't try too hard to get it unless it's really desired. Also, be sure to pick up the Imperial Warfare 2 inside the fort before capturing it, or it will be lost. Enemy Force *Empire: Shield Barrier - 700 *Total: 4 Fencers 3 Boss Data upon death. Pow. Up 80 pts.]] He's not really a threat; just be careful not to make any dumb moves and you won't really have any problems. Yggdra, when placed inside the fort, outmatches him due to her abilities, but only when on the offense. Remember to move an ally onto the space he was occupying to continue to Part 2. "*" = Does nothing. |-|Part 2= After destroying the first station, we move from Point A to Point B. Conditions Victory *Move any unit onto the goal. Defeat *If Yggdra or Milanor dies... *If you use up all your cards... Advice/Tips Very similar to the last part: a Garrison Capt and a trio of Bandits this time. Obviously, Durant ought to keep back until most/all bandits have been dealt with. There is, of course, another Imperial Warfare book in this fort as well, so don't forget to pick it up before you burn it down. .]] Enemy Force *Empire: Shield Barrier - 800 *Total: 4 Bandits 3 Boss Data The boss is a copy-paste of the guy from before. Kill him and capture the spot he's occupying, and you're done. |-|Part 3= After razing the second stronghold, the Royal Army's mission is almost complete. They immediately sally forth with their sights set on the third and final fortress. Conditions Victory *Gain control of East Fortress 3! Defeat The usual. Advice/Tips This time, the fortress is filled with Archers. Though your units have a slight advantage over them due to weapon effectiveness, there are several things to keep in mind: the most notable being that bowmen cannot counterattack on defense, nor can they be countered on the offensive. Also, take care when approaching during the Noon time, as they not only ignore weapon affinity during this time, but they also become overwhelmingly powerful (Noon ☺). It's recommended to begin your assault in the evening, because by then you can clear out most of them before their ability becomes a problem. If you have to attack during the Noon, then try to hit them as hard as you can, and prepare for the retaliation during their turn. There are two more items to collect: Goat Milk, which is obtained in the town west of Stronghold 3, and Imperial Warfare 3, which you'll need to fight through the enemies to get. Enemy Force *Empire: Shield Barrier - 900 *Total: 4 Hunters 3 Boss Data You guessed it: Generic Commander Número Tres is identical to his other triplet brothers. Victory After severing the chain of supply in East Orlando, the Royal Army sets out on their trek to their friend and ally: Embellia. This is the end of YU's first chapter. Upon completion, Shield Barrier will be acquired. MVP Quick Clear: 18 Turns Category:Guide Articles Category:Content Category:Yggdra Union Gameplay Category:Battle Fields